Shipwreck Beach
Shipwreck Beach is the first area explored in Legend of Grimrock II. It is located above Dead Sailors' Cave, and connects to Twigroot Forest in the north. Once the Hub has been reached, a Windgate leading back to it will appear next to the Crystal of Life. As the Turtles inhabiting the beach regularly respawn, it serves as a useful place to get food throughout the game. Walkthrough The party begins in a cage washed up on the beach. A Branch is within reaching distance; give it to a member of the party and attack the door to break out. Searching around the beach will turn up a Rock, a Horned Fruit, and Torn Breeches. Moving westward and breaking through a weak barrier, a Bone Club can be found in a small nook. The path leads to a wider area inhabited by a Turtle. A gate blocks the way north; it is operated by a button to the immediate right. A large rock formation splits the beach here. On the eastern side of it, next to a lit brazier, is an Iron Key which opens the gate just ahead. A puzzle blocks the way forward: pressing the southern plate opens the gate, but pressing the northern plate closes it. An item must be used in order to weigh down the former without having to step on the latter. To get past without losing an item, stand on the first plate and drop an item on the second; once the gate has opened, picking the item up and moving off the first plate will not cause it to close. A pedestal ahead holds a welcoming Letter from the Island Master. Nothing can be done in the northern area yet, so move south to find a Crystal of Life next to a Scroll of Fireburst. East of here is another gate sealed by a puzzle, with the hint "X marks the spot". On the grid of 9 plates, weigh down the four corners and the center. After the gate opens, you are free to retrieve your items and move around on the other four plates, as the puzzle does not reset. Behind this gate is the first appearance of the Zarchton. Much faster than the Turtles, they can leap over a square to attack from a small distance, and will often jump to a free space behind them to evade attacks from the side. The stairs in the south cannot be accessed yet, but an inscription about Kilhagan provides a hint. North of here, a Peasant's Cap and miscellaneous ingredients can be found. Following the path leads to another gate and a sign marking the spot as a "Windgate Terminus"; pressing the button activates the Windgate, which takes you to a small valley inhabited by a Turtle. A Sack containing a Sling and 3 Rocks lies in the south. The treasure chest contains an Ornate Key, a Dagger, and a Healing Potion. The gate blocking it can be opened by placing any item on the plate, and will remain open if the item is removed. Returning through the Windgate, open the gate using the key. The chest behind it contains several useful items, including the first hint to a Treasure Chest and the Shovel needed to dig them up. Most importantly, it contains a Rapier, the sword needed to progress. Returning to the inscription about Kilhagan, place it in the statue's hands to open the stairs down. Once the gate is open, retrieve the weapon; even if none of your party members can use it, it will be needed for a secret. A small area is reached by leaving Dead Sailors' Cave from the stairway behind the Horn of Summoning. Pressing the button along its north wall will open a shortcut leading back to the Crystal of Life. Equip someone with the Horn and move north to the enclosed area. Follow the instructions written next to the gate, and use the Horn in the circle of stones. This will summon the first boss of the game: a pair of Viper Roots. The Roots will pop up on any free space, attack for a short while, and then vanish back into the ground. Be cautious when moving around, as entering the loop on either side of the arena can quickly lead to being cornered. Attacking them from the side will be your best option; in addition to their physical attack, they can shoot a poison bolt at distant foes, but they cannot turn without digging back into the ground. Each Root has its own health, representing half of the bar at the top of the screen. Once you defeat both Roots, they will drop the first Power Gem and open both exits to the arena. Monsters * Turtle * Zarchton * Boss: 2 Viper Roots Items Weapons * Backbiter * Bone Club * Branch * Dagger * Dart *10 Pellets * Rapier *5 Rocks * Sling *3 Throwing Knives Armor * Embalmer's Robe * Peasant's Cap * Shoes * Thraelm Tribal Mask * Torn Breeches * Xafi Robe Consumable & Ingredients * Blooddrop Cap *2 Etherweeds *4 Falconskyres *3 Healing Potions *2 Horned Fruits * Potion of Strength *2 Smoked Sea Bass *2 Turtle Eggs Miscellaneous * Gold Key * Iron Key * Letter * Note * Ornate Key * Sack * Scroll of Fireburst * Scroll of Poison Cloud * Shovel * Torch Secrets * On the western shore, enter the water and travel south. Inside a small cavity is a chest containing Shoes, a Torch, and a Smoked Sea Bass. * Near the Crystal of Life, between the ship remains and the rock wall is a statue like the one next to the stairs to Dead Sailors' Cave. Placing the Rapier in its hands opens a rock wall to the north, revealing a Gold Key. * A small beach in the southeast is reached from Dead Sailors' Cave. It is inhabited by Turtles, and several samples of Etherweed can be found in the water. In the northwest corner is a locked chest containing a Thraelm Tribal Mask and a Healing Potion. Treasure Chests * In the chest containing the Shovel and Rapier is the note containing the hint toward this treasure, reading "At the lone oak, in the shadow of the blue light, I buried it. - Captain Kilhagan". Find the tree north of the Crystal of Life, and face the square immediately north of it. Dig there to unearth a chest containing the Embalmer's Robe and a Healing Potion. Gold Locks * In the arena where the Viper Roots were fought, one lock can be found on the eastern edge. Within is a chest containing 10 Pellets, a Potion of Strength, and Backbiter. Category:Isle of Nex Locations